fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie Foster's Funaral
Okay. this is my first fanfiction. It's Sophie and Dex's funeral's. I'm not sure if that counts as the past but I'm not sure where else to put it. It will also be short. Okay. Time to start. also, I'm not a very good speller so sorry. also, sorry if some facts are off. - Bookfanatic Chapter one: Funeral. The day was sunny and bright, and Fitz hated it. Why did the day have to be happy when he and everyone else he knew was so misrable. You read about funerals in books and the day is always dreary. It wasn't like that in real life. The Vacker family walked through the Wanderlig Woods, to the place the funeral would take place. They passed the Dizznee family and wordlessly, they stood next to each other. For once in their lives, the Vackers and Dizznees got along. Fitz looked around at the people around him. His eyes landed on Edaline and Grady. Edaline was crying into Grady's shoulder, and Grady was stroking her hair, crying a little himself. Fitz couldn't imagine what they might be going through. They had just barely recovered from Jolie's death, so loseing another daughter, whether she was adopted or not, must be horrible. Fitz wanted to talk with them, but didn't know what he might say. He wasn't good at this type of thing. Fitz saw a tear slip down his sister's cheek,and he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Thank you." she whispered. He saw his best friend Keefe staring into the distance, face expressionless. Yet despite being expressonless, it was evident on his face that he was having a hard time. Fitz looked beside him at Dex's family. The triplets where standing still as statues, which was unlike them, and their father wore an expression of pure saddness. Even Stina was there, frowning. Marrilla was standing of to the side biting her bottom lip. Then he heard something that made his blood run cold. Sophie's voice. In his head, saying " Help me." Fitz shook his head. Now he was halluinating. A seed of doubt bloomed in his mind. What if she wasn't dead? They had never found bodies, only their registry pendants. Could that mean something? Someone began talking but Fitz was lost in his head, so their voice was a blur in the back of his mind, his thoughts drowning out reality. No, he though, Impossible. I'm at her funeral. They would have made sure she wasn't still alive. Wouldn't they. These thoughts stomped on the tiny flower of hope he had. Sophie was dead. and so was Dex. Fitz looked up to see Edaline and Grady going to the front and being handed a seed, which they wrapped a strand of Sophie's hair around. then Grady knelt and planted it, and swept the dirt over top of it. Then Dex's parents did the same, planting it next to Sophie's, saying their goodbyes in soft whispers. It was heartbreaking to watch. People began to light leap away, a few of them placing a flower or two on the ground where the seeds had been planted before they left, until soon it was just Sophie and Dex's closest friends and their families. Fitz heard it again. The voice. "Help us." It said. He squeezed his eyes shut. He sucked in a deep breath. Keefe noticed and asked him if he was okay. "As okay as anyone can be at a friends funeral." Fitz replied, sharply. He saw Keefe wince. "Sorry. I just... you won't think i'm going insane will you? If I tell you what's going on I mean." "Not out loud." Keefe replied. "I hear her voice. In my head. Every time she's asking for help." Keefe's eyes widened. "Do you think it's really her? I mean she;s a telepath. She'd be able to do that wouldn't she." "Yes, she would. But we're at her funeral. So..." Fitz never finished his sentence but Keefe knew what he meant. Keefe shook his head. "I have to think." he turned and walked away. Could she really be alive. Chapter Two: Keefe arived at his home and he didn't bother informing his parents that he was. They hadn'd even attended Sophie's funeral. He went up to his room and fell backward onto his bed. His head hurt. It was all to much. Sophie's death and then she could still be alive and if she was alive, she was in trouble and she was asking Fitz for help. Either that or Fitz really was insane. Grief did that to people sometimes. Keefe may have been slipping from reality himself. His thoughts blurred together, and he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. There was a knock on his door. "Keefe?" It was his mother. "Go away!" He shouted at the door. A moment of silence. "Okay." Then Keefe heard footsteps slowly fading down the hallway. 'That was odd.' Keefe thought. The only thing that would have been more suprising is if his dad had knocked on his door. It was weird. The whole day had been weird and hard to comprehend. Sophie was dead. That was all he could think about. The only thought in his mind. Sophie was dead. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by a feeling of tiredness. He rested his head on the pillow and fell into a sleep plagued with nightmares. He woke the next morning not wanting to get out of bed. He didn't want to face the day. Category:Fanfiction